


Foreigner

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Accidents, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Omega Verse, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by saintsavage’s “of a foreigner’s god”For the Hannigram A/B/O Library’s Big Bang





	Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of a foreigner's god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052725) by [saintsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage). 



> Many thanks to [Fhimechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan) for encouraging me to participate as an artist as well as a writer, I wasn't sure my work qualified as a sufficient artistic endeavour ❀

  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_B_O_BigBang2019/works/19052725)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so nice to be paired with a writer I already enjoy and appreciate, not to mention the wonderful fic I had the honour to read before due time Ψ( ｀▽´ ) it’s also been incredibly interesting to be working on the two sides of the veil, both as writer and artist for the same initiative ( ●ω●)  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co)


End file.
